We propose to prospectively and longitudinally examine a unique population of infants with CF diagnosed through newborn screening to determine the relationship between early abnormalities, genetic subtype and subsequent disease; we propose to compare early abnormalities and subsequent disease in patients diagnosed through screening with those diagnosed conventionally.